


Artistic Detachment and When to Throw it Away.

by angelbabe_cj



Series: Through Paint and Friendship [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbabe_cj/pseuds/angelbabe_cj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was planning to spend the afternoon painting, Luna has very different thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Detachment and When to Throw it Away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for rickey_a and her 5 year LJ-versary. She handed out prompts and I grabbed 'Open pairing - fucking that breaks furniture'. She requested drabbles but my brain decided that there must be plot too. Many thanks to felidaeryl for the last minute beta.   
> Technically this is the same universe as a much longer fic I'm working on, but none of the details of it are relevant here. This is much further down the line from that. It's like putting out a sequel where nobody has seen the first part! I've just named the universe, especially for AO3.

There are definite advantages and disadvantages to having your girlfriend be your artist’s model. It really helped that she was perfectly willing to discard all her clothes and sit or stand however he wanted, almost still and with such patience. Of course the problem was that there was only so much artistic detachment you could manage when your girlfriend was sitting there naked.

Well, actually the artistic detachment wasn’t too much of a problem most of the time. Luna was a wonderful sitter, losing herself in thought most of the time, once in a while she would forget what she’s meant to be doing and wander off. That doesn’t happen often, though. This... this happens even less. In fact this was a first. The painting can never be seen in public, of course, but the other results were extremely satisfying, Dean thinks afterwards, basking in the afterglow and paint.

\---

He had been painting her, she was stretched out on a little platform, leaning back on her hands. She’d been shifting around more than usual, but he didn’t think much of it. Instead he was concentrating on exactly how the handmade sparkly earrings brushed delicately against her shoulder, how the blue light he’d set up flickered across her skin as she basked in the warmth and glow. Eventually he’d managed to run out of blue paint and muttered something before wandering over behind the supplies screen to find another flask.

When he came back he nearly dropped the jar at the sight that greeted him. He had left Luna serene, if a little wriggly, patiently sitting for him as his model. What he came back to was his girlfriend with her hand between her legs, sighing softly as her hips twitched, her fingers flicking at her clit. “Luna!” he said, trying to sound reprimanding, instead it came out rather strained as his eyes took in the display she was putting on. She looked up with a little mysterious smile and sighed again. Absently he reached over to put the jar down on a nearby table and missed almost completely. The jar tipped off, splashing all over the floor and his bare feet. He had no eyes for that, though. Instead he was watching the blue-lit lines of Luna’s body as she arched up, dipping a finger into herself.

It was all Dean could take. Screw the painting. He stalked over to her, leaving blue smudges on the floor in his wake. Did she know just how gorgeous she was, spread over his artfully draped platform? Tight nubs of nipples highlighted in blue, fingers working into herself, hips twitching to push fingers deeper as her sighs turned to moans. 

“Luna, fuck you’re gorgeous,” he said quietly, palming his clothed cock lightly. She looked at him then, eyes heavy lidded with lust as she removed her fingers and licked them one by one. That made his cock twitch.

“I’ve been wanting to have sex all afternoon, but you wanted to paint so I just had to think about it instead. It was nice, but not as nice as touching myself or you fucking me really hard.” Dean whimpered a little at that. He reached down and pulled her to him, crushing their mouths together in a desperate kiss, messy and full of tangling tongues. She was already pulling at his tshirt as they broke apart gasping for air. He yanked it up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side as he bent to mark Luna’s delicate skin, pressing greedy nibbling kisses to her neck and jaw as one hand pulled her tight to him, grinding against her stomach. Then she was attacking his jeans, opening and pushing them and his boxers down in a matter of seconds. Her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him with a barely there touch that was all the more maddening than watching her fuck herself with her fingers. The smile tugging at the corners of Luna’s lips was utterly wicked and rather sexy, yet still she managed to look serenely composed. 

“So you’ve been thinking about this all afternoon?” he asked, bending to press the question into her throat as he nibbled slightly between words.

“Yes, I rather thought I’d like to have sex in the studio, maybe on the dais. That seemed a bit boring, though.” Luna hummed in approval as Dean pushed her backwards mindlessly, nudging her earring aside to lick behind her ear as he stepped out of the cloth pooled about his feet. They stumbled slightly as Luna lost her footing and grabbed at Dean’s neck, almost running into the wet canvas. 

“Think you can hold me up?” she asked him. Dean was confused by that, of course he could hold her up. That was until she accepted his nod and suddenly jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his middle, trapping his cock tight against her body. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, torn between pain and arousal. He stumbled forwards, the canvas and easel they knocked into toppling to the floor with a crash.

“Yes, that’s the idea,” Luna replied cheerfully, shifting her weight in a way that made Dean groan and grasp at her arse to stop her falling. He spun them around, pushing assorted things out of the way in a quick sweep of his hand and depositing Luna on the supplies table. He ignored the thuds and clicks of falling flasks and brushes, the spilled paint and water irrelevant when she was giving him a look he was certain nobody else had seen. Everyone thought she was sweet, rather innocent and completely dotty. Dean knew that while the sweet was certainly true the dottiness was vast intelligence viewed at an angle, vast intelligence which involved a lot of reading of books, including the full Wizarding Karma Sutra. And she liked to test things out. With him. In very not-innocent ways.

She didn’t seem to want to try anything new right now though, instead she was hooking a leg back around his thigh, leaning up to kiss him hard. Then her hand was back on his cock and Dean was groaning, hands running over her skin. He could never get enough of Luna like this, it was enough to dispel so many dark days from his mind. 

One hand found its way between her legs and she broke away from his mouth panting as he circled her clit firmly. She was already slick from her fantasy thoughts and own fingers and she bucked against him.

“Now please,” she requested, squeezing Dean’s cock and tugging him even closer. How she could still sound quite so relaxed in the middle of sex was anyone’s guess

“How can I resist that?” Dean said with a chuckle, which made Luna smile and kiss his nose.

He shifted and seconds later he was pushing into her, resisting the urge to put his weight behind it. Luna arched up to him, forcing him deeper straight away. Dean swore, hips jerking. Luna used the leg wrapped around him to show she wanted him to move, forcing him forward. He took her at her earlier words and began to thrust hard and fast, arms braced on the sides of the table as he leaned to mouth awkward kisses to Luna’s breasts. 

Neither of them noticed the creaking of the table getting louder over their combined moans and harsh breathing. Then all of a sudden there was crack and one of the back legs broke off. Dean had just pulled back and was suddenly grabbing at Luna to try and catch her as the table refused carry their combined weight and she started to career backwards. It was useless, though, as he was off-balance himself and they came apart as Dean rolled, trying not to land on Luna. 

Both of them had sworn loudly as they fell, and found themselves with legs wound together and Dean’s arm under Luna on the floor of his studio, both in pain and painfully aroused. Dean looked at Luna, knowing that the worst he had were a few bruises, her eyes seemed to look mischievously back, clearly unhurt. She pushed him slightly until he was completely on his back and unhooked her legs so that she could straddle him.

“Worry about the table later,” she said, gripping his cock with one hand and sinking down onto it with a sigh. The table was forced from his mind the second he worked out what she was about to do and all he could do was groan as she flexed her muscles around him and started to ride his cock.

He tried to meet her undulating hips with thrusts of his own, but he couldn’t keep pace and his thrusts became erratic. Instead he ran his hands over her body, skimming up her thighs, stroking her hipbones with his thumbs as he passed them, reaching for her breasts. He cupped them as she moved over him, moving to pinch lightly at her nipples, first one, then the other. That made her cry out, grinding herself down as hard as she could. He took the hint and trailed one hand down her belly and through the slight fuzz of hair to where he knew she must be wanting pressure. He stroked her clit hard as he alternated pinching her nipples and the rhythm of her movements was lost in sensation. 

He could tell she was getting close from the pattern of her breathing and the fact she’d started almost chanting his name in that particular voice. Dean tried to coordinate and realised he was already doing too many things at once to manage it. He gave in and pinched Luna’s clit rather hard and then flicked it once more with a finger and then she was coming as he surged up into her. Her body went taut and her head fell back as she came, her breath caught for a second in her throat. She was so beautiful in that moment. 

Suddenly she curled forward over Dean, hips moving lazily as she kissed him, her body clearly strung out on bliss. 

“Mmm, love you,” she murmured, kissing his eyebrow for no reason Dean could work out. Her muscles were still spasming, but she clearly wasn’t up for much movement of her own. Sometimes she was like this, just overwhelmed by pleasure and lethargy after her orgasm. A smile twitched to her lips and Dean took it as permission, rolling them over. He was already close and pushed in hard and deep. Luna cried out, still sensitive, as he pulled back and thrust in again. Dean could feel the coils of heat building in his groin as he set a pace slower than he’d planned, overwhelmed by sensation. Luna started to quiver on his second thrust and opened her thighs even more, hands trying to find purchase on his back.

He knew she could come again and he tried to hold out, he really did, but he couldn’t help the increase in speed. It picked up until they were both grunting with each thrust, moving slightly across the floor, smeared with paint. Nails dug into his back as Luna tried to hold tighter and two thrusts later Dean was coming, a groan crossing his lips. He tried to keep moving, chasing Luna’s second orgasm, but it wasn’t to be and he shifted to the side, flopping beside her.

“Love you too,” he said belatedly as she curled into him. “I can’t believe we broke the table.”

They both looked up, eyeing the chaos of unbreakable flasks and spilled paint and water, the easel on its side, and, amongst it all, the broken table. Dean wasn’t sure who started it, but soon they were both laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. 

“Maybe next time you shouldn’t buy a second hand one and we could use it more than once.”

Dean turned a wide eyed look on Luna, she wasn’t going to be able to sit for any moving portraits ever again. Not that it was a hardship, maybe he could even rescue the half finished one and it would put on a private show for them. 

Yes, there were definitely advantages and disadvantages to your girlfriend sitting as a model. Especially when artistic detachment was effectively thrown out of the window.


End file.
